How's The Crocheting?
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones embarrasses Booth during a visit to Pops the day after season 5 Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_One more short Christmas story and then it's back to posting for Friends With Benefits. Really it's a very, very short piece of a conversation, and if anyone is interested I will, at some point in the near future, turn it into a full blown story of it's own to flesh out the contours. I wanted something light, but with Hank in it. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Hank Booth was in his element. He loved being able to show friends and family a bit of hospitality, and today he had two of the best with him. His grandson, Seeley, was here along with the Bone Lady, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Christmas had been the day before, and he had politely declined Temperance's gracious offer of dinner at her place with Seeley, her family, and the people they worked with. He had wanted to be here at the Retirement Center for Christmas. This whole afternoon had been a very illuminating experience. Temperance had been driving Seeley nuts with her loaded innuendo, showing that she was much more in tune with what was going on around her than at first appeared. She also knew Seeley better than anyone he'd ever known, including himself. The look of horror on Seeley's face when she got in a good one was priceless.

"I think it's time to hit the road, Bones, and let Pops relax," Booth suggested in an almost pleading voice, Hank noticed.

"But I have one more question, Booth," Bones protested.

Hank noticed a wicked gleam in her eyes and knew whatever was coming was going to be damn good, and make Seeley miserable. He saw the obvious slump in Seeley's shoulders when she told him that.

"Alright, but keep it clean," Booth sighed, offering up a silent prayer for strength.

"I've been curious, Hank," Bones began.

"What a surprise," Booth muttered. A glare from Bones shut him up instantly, which Hank noted in his growing mental file on these two.

"What about, Sweetheart?" Hank replied.

"As an anthropologist I am always curious as to human behavior," she explained, "and I don't often have a chance to get first hand information from older individuals."

"Bones," Booth hissed. "It's not polite to call someone old!"

"Pipe down, Shrimp!" Hank ordered. "She speaks her mind! I like it. Maybe you should learn from her on that one. Ask away, Sweetheart."

Booth slumped back and grabbed his now cold coffee. He offered up another prayer of hope that this wouldn't drive him up the wall.

"How's the crocheting been since you moved back here?" she asked, totally deadpan. She did, though, offer Hank a conspiratorial wink. She knew exactly what she was doing. She hadn't spent five years around Booth for nothing, after all.

Hank laughed loudly when Shrimp spewed his coffee all over himself and started coughing as some went down the wrong pipe. He decided to ramp it up a bit. Shrimp really did need to lighten up.

"Well now, while I don't get to _**crochet**_ as often as I would like, I've done my fair share," he said with a wink back at her. He turned to Seeley. "How about you, Shrimp? Been able to practice your crocheting lately?"

Bones laughed as Booth jumped up and practically dragged her to the door.

"Look at the time!" Booth said rapidly. He turned and gave Pops a quick hug. "We've got to go, Pops! I'll bring Parker up here when he gets back from Quebec. Bones, say good bye and then let's go." He hustled out the door as quickly as he could. Talk about embarrassing! Your own grandfather asking about your sex life, or rather your nonexistent sex life. He really needed to grow that set Gordon Gordon and Pops recommended and make his move on Bones. At least then he wouldn't feel like such a pansy when anyone ever brought up the question of his sex life.

Hank gave Bones a hard, affectionate hug. "He'll come around, Sweetheart," he told her. "The question is, when he does, are you ready?"

Bones nodded. "I am, Hank," she told him. "I've been ready for a long time now." She felt bad about having accepted that date with Andrew a couple of months before, her one stumble in the last year when it came to waiting for Booth, but at least it had ended in the middle of dinner and she had later told him she was not interested in rescheduling. Booth was worth waiting for and she didn't want to hurt the man she loved any more than she had.

"Good," Hank said gruffly. "Now get out there and keep on giving him Hell. I haven't seen him this flustered in years." There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he watched her walk down the Hall, Shrimp with his hand on the small of her back, obviously trying to wheedle what was said out of her. As he closed the door to his apartment, he smiled. He was proud of Shrimp. Seeley finally found what he himself had found nearly sixty years ago with his own wife. This had been a great Christmas.

_A/N: Like I said, this was a short one. I wanted something with Hank in it for Christmas, and here it is. Next up will be a new chapter for Friends With Benefits now that I've completed the rewrite. Merry Christmas everyone. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's a short continuation to this one. I had expected to leave it as is and maybe do a more extensive story around it, but after a very good suggestion from VENZwife I am continuing this, with a slight modification of her suggestion, with short pieces that continue on into the future until Booth finally grows a set. Updates will be irregular on this one as I hope to be able to incorporate some fun elements from future episodes as I go along. This one takes place on the ride back to DC after Bones' question of Hank. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was grinding his teeth as he drove them back to DC. Bones was driving him nuts! Asking Pops about crocheting??? He knew he should never have told her about that. It was bound to come back to haunt him, and sure as shit it had. And Pops encouraged her!

"So how long has it been since you practiced crocheting?" Bones asked him, a sly smile on her face.

"Shut up, Bones," he said bluntly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Booth," she told him.

"Shut up, Bones," he repeated, his teeth clenched tightly.

"I haven't had any practice since I had the two boyfriends 15 months ago," she let him know.

"Shut up, Bones," he said, his knuckles now white on the steering wheel. Of course he was thrilled that no other unworthy schmuck had touched her since then, but that thought didn't help at the moment.

"It isn't natural to go so long between sessions of crocheting," she pointed out.

"Shut up, Bones," he said, his teeth unclenched now, but a squeak was entering his voice as it went up a couple of octaves. Where were the sadistic foot torturers when you needed them. Having the old footsies worked over by those sick fucks was better than this conversation.

"Of course I have a number of sex toys and masturbatory aids to satisfy any biological imperatives I may have, so I have not gone without sexual satisfaction," she informed him.

"Shut up, Bones," he was almost begging at this point.

"Naturally it isn't as enjoyable as having a man take care of my needs, but it is a nice substitution," she continued. She could see the sweat begin to roll down his forehead. This was fun! "I miss having a man go down on me and bring me to orgasm with his tongue."

"Is this really an appropriate conversation to be having, Bones?" he tried a new tack.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked. "We're both adults, Booth, and are hardly virgins. Besides which, you are my best and closest friend."

Booth processed part of that. Specifically the last part where she said he was her best and closest friend. He preened inside at that one. He just didn't like this conversation. Before he could say anything, though, she just continued.

"I assume you would be good at that," she surmised. "Are you, Booth?"

"Huh?" he asked, knowing he was sealing his own doom with that question.

"Cunnilingus," she replied. "Aren't you paying attention?"

Booth quickly turned into her parking garage and pulled up next to the elevator. He kept the SUV running as turned to face her.

"I've never had any complaints," he said in a rush. "Okay here you go, Bones. I have some important errands to run, so I'll call you in a while."

Bones smiled as she got out of the Tahoe and turned to face her partner. "Okay, Booth," she said with a purr. "You should also know that regular practice at crocheting produces much better results. Seeing as both you and I have been avoiding that practice, maybe we should do some crocheting together."

Booth gulped as he turned to face her directly. "Together?" his mouth went dry.

"I'm only waiting for you, Booth," she said, this time in deadly earnest. "_**ONLY**_ you. Think about it." With that she turned and walked over to the elevator, a smile on her face. She may have revealed her hand a bit with that final bit of information, but Booth not only needed to be messed with, he also needed a good swift kick to get it in gear and tell her the truth. She had a feeling their future conversations until he did get it together would be very entertaining.

For his part, Booth was in shock. This had been the most embarrassing day of his life in his opinion. Now Bones was telling him that it was all his for the taking. Throwing the SUV in gear he sped out of the parking garage. He needed to find Sweets and have a little chat about all the brain scan bullshit. That made perfect sense to him. After the day he'd just endured it was time to pass on the love. Namely make Sweets absolutely miserable and quaking in his superhero pj's. After that he'd call Bones. Hopefully she'll have gotten all the desire to embarrass Seeley out fo her system. Then he remembered that wicked grin on her face all during the ride home. Yep. Wishful thinking. Definitely make Sweets pay for this one.

_A/N: As I said this one is going to have irregular updates, but I decided to work this one out this morning and post it for fun to see what you all thought of the idea. Have a Merry Christmas. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't resist a third chapter before moving back to some of my other stories. This one is like the other two. I am progressively making this more and more M rated so it moves steadily along with her goal of making him come to his senses. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones could see that Booth was a nervous wreck. For the past month she had been giving him a very hard time with sexual conversations, acting as if she was oblivious to his discomfort. One night she had called him about midnight to as him what style and color bra and panty set she should wear the next day with her new outfit. That conversation, once he recovered from nearly swallowing his tongue, lasted all of five minutes with a constant litany of the names of the Saints coming from his lips as she described various sets that she had to choose from. Another time, while in the SUV coming back from a crime scene, she pulled out a hard copy of a very graphic sex scene she had written between Andy and Kathy for her new novel. She read the whole scene to him and then asked him if she had gotten the male perspective correct. Of course she intended on toning down the scene for final publication, but for now she had wanted the shock value of it for her needling of Booth. Today, though, would be a really interesting discussion.

"Booth?" she asked.

Booth flinched. He recognized that tone of voice, and had gotten to the point in the last month that he hated it more than almost anything in the world, all the while still loving Bones beyond all measure.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly, and with a healthy dose of dread.

"Could you describe your penis?" she asked.

It took every ounce of self control he had not to crash the SUV into the concrete divider on the side of the road. He cursed himself again for ever letting her know what Pops had said about "crocheting".

"What?!"

"Your penis," she told him. "I want you to describe it."

Good lord! The names of the Saints came flooding back into his brain, but he ignored them. Fat lot of good those guys had done him thus far! Bones could kill off all the divine power of the Saints without breaking a sweat!

"Why the HELL should I do that???" he practically shouted.

"I need to purchase a new dildo and wanted to get as close an approximation to your penis as possible," she explained as if it was obvious. "I need to know length, girth, how large your glans is, and how veiny the shaft is. It would also help if you could describe the size and feel of your testicles."

"You want me to describe my balls, too???" he squeaked, his voice moving up a few octaves now. He hated that, too. Every conversation like this lately, his voice had moved closer and closer to a soprano.

"Of course," she replied. "I was hoping to get a dildo that has testicles on the base. I normally buy a dildo with a suction cup on the end so that I can place it on a chair, or a wall so I can use it in different positions. The testicles are wonderful as they come into contact with my clit on each down stroke."

"I am not going to describe my penis, Bones," he told her as he ground his teeth together. His dentist was going to have a field day with him when he had his next cleaning.

She got a wicked gleam right then and said the one thing that he would never expect.

"There is another option," she offered.

"And what's that, Bones," he asked sarcastically. He really didn't want to know, but as usual she took him literally, completely missing the sarcasm.

"I could make a mold of your penis and testicles and have a dildo made from it," she explained.

"Shut up, Bones," he said with a deep sigh of frustration.

Bones smiled widely. This would never get old. Now she just needed to add the nudge.

"Well it's your fault, Booth," she told him. At his bewildered look she explained. "I told you I'm not doing any crocheting since I'm waiting for you. That means I need something to keep me occupied, and satisfied."

Booth slumped down in the drivers seat as they pulled up to the Jeffersonian. It was definitely time to pay Sweets another visit. Someone needed to pay for all this torture, so it may as well be Sweets! He didn't even notice Bones getting out of the SUV and going into the Jeffersonian. His cell phone beeped, letting him know he had a text message coming in. He flipped open the phone and saw it was from Bones. He pressed the button that would allow him to see the message.

_Booth~ I'll take your silence as agreement to making a mold of your penis. Call me when you have some free time so we can make it. Of course, your other options are to give me a description, or retract your atta girl sorta way nonsense. Let me know. Bones._

A squeal of tire rubber could be heard as Booth pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking area at high speed. Yes. Sweets had to pay!

_A/N: Fun, and maybe a bit off, but like I said I couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_I have been asked by several people to do a short chapter where Booth has a quick "chat" with Sweets as he is getting extremely "frustrated" with Bones' conversations of late. I hope that you will agree that this is a good addition and may make Booth more confident that "growing a set" is a good thing at this stage. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Dr. Lance Sweets was in his office going over his notes on a particularly troubling session with a junior field agent who, during the course of an investigation, was in an accident and a child was paralyzed. It had not been the Agent's fault, but that didn't remove the emotional impact of such an event. Progress was being made, but it would be a long road before the agent was over the trauma.

"Sweets!"

Sweets almost jumped out of his skin as Agent Booth came into the office looking as if he wanted to kill someone. Oh shit! Another "incident" involving Dr. Brennan and her wicked sense of humor. She must have really ramped it up again. Booth had made it quite clear that he held poor little Lance Sweets responsible for all this crap, and it looked like another reminder was about to be meted out. He stood up.

"Agent Booth," he said, trying to smile, but not quite succeeding.

"She wants a mold of my dick, Sweets!" Booth practically roared, though in reality it was a grating tone as Sweets could tell the man was grinding his teeth in a most damaging manner.

"Huh?" Sweets said, not even wanting to know what the HELL the other man was talking about. Had Booth suddenly gone nuts???

"She wants a new dildo, for God's sake, and wants to get one as near to matching my dick as she can," Booth spat out, very frustrated. He was also embarrassed as Hell right about then, but he'd been that way since the day after Christmas. He was getting used to it.

"You mentioned something about a mold?" Sweets asked, still not wanting to touch this conversation with a ten foot pole.

"Let me break it down for you, Kid," Booth started pacing. "She asked me to describe Seeley Jr. When I almost wrecked the God damned SUV, she went on and said she wanted a dildo that came as close to being a perfect substitute for yours truly as she could get. Then when I almost swallowed my tongue, she asked if I would make a mold of my dick so she could have a custom dildo made! That lovely idea came about since I hadn't started describing myself quick enough. This all your fault, Sweets!"

Sweets didn't dare tell him that he'd lied through his fucking teeth about the brain scans. Agent Booth would castrate him, and that was if the man was feeling somewhat merciful. Never mind the fact that he'd had the best of motives, like trying to give the man enough time to properly recover his emotional equilibrium before making such a sweeping declaration to Dr. Brennan, but he now knew that he should have used another method. Before he had a chance to even think of his options, Booth startled him.

"Come on, Sweets," Booth said as he grabbed Sweets by the collar and dragged him out of the office. "I need to blow off some steam."

Two hours later a visibly shaken, and quite pale, Dr. Lance Sweets was back at his desk. Agent Booth had taken him down to the weapons range. In the hour and a half that they were there, Agent Booth had described in full blown detail, which shocked the Hell out of Sweets since Booth was usually more tight lipped that the most adept intelligence officer, of the conversations that Dr. Brennan had forced on him in the last month. That wasn't the scary part, though. All the while he was describing the conversations Agent Booth had rapid fired a dizzying array of weapons at extreme range, and his groupings were the best that the range master had ever seen. Sweets got the message. Loud and clear. Booth was done fucking around with talking with Sweets. Sweets had better come up with a way to get the whole brain scan issue out of Booth's thought process, since that was what was keeping him from making any forward moves with Dr. Brennan, or Sweets' proverbial goose was cooked. Booth wouldn't kill him, but he could kiss his job as an FBI psychologist goodbye. He was so fucked.

_A/N: I wrote this as mainly Sweets centric, but it allows us to see Booth's frustration a bit more and also why he is blaming Sweets. I hope you think that this is a good addition to this story. I will be going back to Booth/Bones conversation pieces in the following chapters. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's another short chapter for this one. I am working on a couple of more chapters for this before we see Booth finally crack and say what he should have said at the beginning of Season 5 instead of that atta girl sorta way nonsense. I hope you like this addition. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Booth?" Bones said as she finished the last of her portion of the pizza (her half being vegetarian).

Booth almost groaned. That tone was in her voice again. It always boded ill for him, and he was sure that another visit to Sweets was going to be in order. Scaring the shit out of the kid was always a good stress reliever in the aftermath of one of Bones' question sessions.

"Yeah?" he responded with as much bravado as he could muster.

"Did you enjoy the lap dance that Miss Lust gave you?" she asked. Unlike her other conversations where she'd driven Booth nuts, she was genuinely curious about this. Of course the fact that he'd gotten an erection from the dance was indicative of his physical enjoyment, but she was curious as to his personal enjoyment. He was rather old fashioned, after all.

Booth instantly recalled that horribly embarrassing event. Bones had actually paid sixty bucks for a lap dance and he'd had to question a person while that person was grinding her ass on him and thrusting her boobs in his face. It was made all the worse with Bones sitting right there and mentally taking notes on the whole thing, and not just on the case side of it.

"Uh, why?" he said, trying to see if he could get out of this one. He knew it was futile, but it was worth a try. He'd had the devil of a time getting out of making a damn mold of his dick, and he'd had to promise a shit load of IOU's to get her to drop the whole match a dildo to Seeley Jr. idea. _THAT_ follow up conversation after spending time on the range with Sweets had been a nightmare in itself.

"I'm trying to come up with a number of sexual scenarios that we can enjoy together when we finally get beyond your lie, Booth," she told him. "You appeared to enjoy the lap dance Miss Lust gave you, so I was wondering if that would be something we could do together."

He didn't comment on the fact that she'd just bluntly called him on the lie he'd issued a few months previously. It wouldn't do any good to deal with that one unless he was prepared for that particular conversation, which he wasn't. He just wanted to bury his head in the sand and hide from the topic that she obviously wanted to deal with this time. At least it didn't have anything to do with sex toys! The he caught the likely implication of her statement.

"Hire lap dancers???" he asked incredulously. It may not be sex toys, but it was still a shocking suggestion. He also didn't comment on the obvious desire on her part that they be together as a couple. He wanted that, too, so it really wasn't an issue. The only stumbling block was that he was a sniveling coward whose better judgment had been seriously fucked up by a certain therapist.

She half glared at him. "No, Booth," she replied patiently. "I was talking about me giving you a lap dance."

That caused him to consider that one. A lap dance from Bones? Now that was an awesome idea! Unfortunately it would have to wait until he dealt with the issue of his hangup over the brain scan bullshit that Sweets had dished out. So basically he was once again wishing she would shut up. That created a whole other world of guilt on top of all the other guilt ridden issues. He knew it must sound rather pathetic, and he could not for the life of him understand how something that Sweets told him could have turned him into this.

"Really?" he asked, his voice going up an octave. He wasn't sure that this was such a good conversation to be having, but it was better than the ones she'd thrust on him so far.

Bones caught the higher octave instantly, and knew she could have some fun with this one. "There would be some changes, though, Booth," she said in a huskier tone.

His eyes widened and he started naming Saints in his head, despite the long time since that had actually worked for him. Once again his mouth ran away from what his brain was screaming at him to do.

"Changes?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course," she told him. "Both of us would be naked."

Booth gulped as once more an image of a naked Bones entered his mind. Not that that hadn't happened a few thousand times a year since first meeting her, but now it was happening during a conversation with her in his living room. And it was made worse by the fact that he now knew she wanted him. He made a note to see if Bones had ever done any work on psychological torture, despite her professed dislike of "soft" sciences. She was proving herself to be an expert in the field.

"Naked?" he croaked. Damn! Now he was reduced to one word responses. It was almost as sad as when he was reduced to saying "shut up" constantly in the SUV that one day. He gulped audibly as Bones placed a hand on his knee and began to rub his thigh lightly. There was absolutely no hiding the hard on he'd just sported, tenting out the loose fitting sweat pants he had on.

Bones added a sultry tone to her voice. "Of course, Booth," she told him. "It's much more fun with no clothes on."

"Really?" he asked, though it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said, outside of his line bullshit and the his lie about how he loved her. Of course it would be a Hell of a lot better with no clothes on!

"Uh, huh," she said, smiling as she turned herself to be facing him. "For one, if we're naked, we get to see just how turned on the other one is. You'd get to see my nipples harden, and smell my arousal as my pussy gets wet at the sight of you naked. I'll get to see that beautiful cock of yours again, but this time it will be deliciously hard for me."

"Oh yeah," he said, just as the words Sweets had said to him about brain scans came crashing back. FUCK!!! He knew that the little twerp was full of shit, but all the mumbo jumbo was seriously fucking with his mind!

"I'd straddle you, Booth, and press the cleft of my pussy along the length of your cock, letting you feel my juices prepare you for me," she told him, lips now close to his ear as she whispered this in his ear. "While I do that, you get to play with my breasts, massaging and caressing them. You'd suckle my nipples as I hold your head close to me. You have no idea how much I love it when a man plays with my breasts, Booth. As the music continues, I'd start moving my hips in slow circles, pressing my engorged clit against your cock. Can you imagine how incredible that would feel, Booth?"

Booth was almost in la la land. His eyes were a bit glazed and his head was swirling with images of Bones doing all that to him. He couldn't speak right then, but he simply nodded his head, partially out of frustration and partly out of sheer desire.

"But," she said as she stood up and grabbed her coat, "you haven't rid yourself of whatever is holding you back, so you'll just have to wait," she told him.

"Huh?" he squeaked out, almost ready to beg her to come back and continue the description, if not carry it out.

"I'll see you at the diner in the morning, Booth," she said with a wicked smile.

"But it's early yet!" he protested. This was so fucking unfair!

"I know, but this conversation has me so worked up, I need to head home and spend a little time breaking in my new toy," she told him as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She smiled the whole way back to her apartment. She could tell he was about to break and leave all the bullshit in the past. For now, though, she had her new dildo she'd recently purchased to take care of her needs.

Back in his apartment Booth had grabbed his cell phone and punched in the last number on his speed dial. "Sweets!" he said with some real force behind the word. "Get your ass over to my apartment right now! I'm sick of this shit and you're going to spend all fucking night if necessary getting all that brain scan shit out of my damn head!" He listened to Sweets whine and then cut him off. "I don't care if you're in the middle of getting some! I want some and because of all this bullshit I'm not getting any! You caused this, so until I get some, you don't get any either!" He listened again and grinned. "See you in twenty minutes, Sweets!" he said and snapped the cell phone shut. Damn straight Sweets wasn't going to get any until yours truly did! If the walking pimple was getting some before he did, then the world was truly fucked. Booth couldn't doom the world to such an end, could he? Nope. If Booth suffered, then so did Sweets. It should be a natural law or something. Now he just had to try and get the image of Bones using a dildo on herself out of his head. The Saints were no good anymore, so he moved on to Hockey stats.

_A/N: Thank you for all the great responses to this story. I hope that this chapter enhanced it some, and accomplished it's purpose of moving Booth forward to the real goal of letting go of his demon on the brain scan. A little humor along the way, though, can't hurt. Happy New Year everyone! Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_I decided to push this one up a bit considering the last chapter and Booth calling Sweets over. I hope you enjoy this one, and for those of you who really like the Sweets character, I apologize up front. I like the character, too, but the idea that he would so blatantly deceive Booth like he did in the Season 5 premiere has not set well with me. There will be more chapters to this one as I also want to see what happens once Booth gets to practice his "crocheting" with Bones. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was in her office working on a chapter of her new novel, during a one hour break while the imaging systems on the platform were having diagnostics run on them, when she heard a knock on her door. She hated the interruption, but she looked up and gasped. It was Sweets! And he had a black eye!

"Sweets!" she got up and went to him, taking careful note of his facial structure. Nothing appeared to be broken, but with injuries like this it was difficult to assess with the swelling.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said with as little enthusiasm as he had ever put out. To be honest he'd rather be having a back alley meeting with Satan himself at the moment than be facing Dr. Brennan.

"What happened?!" Bones said as she led the young man into her office and to a seat on the couch. She noted that he had what appeared to be a rather sizable bound set of papers in his hand.

"Agent Booth hit me," Sweets replied.

"Booth did this!?" she exclaimed, very shocked. There were only a couple of things that could set Booth off like this. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she demanded.

Sweets explained about what he told Booth when Bones had returned from Guatemala, and his reasons why. The he showed her his unpublished book and told her she should read what was marked with the slips of paper.

Bones quickly read through the marked portions, and her anger at Sweets grew to a new high. She was even angrier than when she discovered he had experimented on her when Booth had faked his death on assignment. Now Booth's reticence, and his lie, made all the sense in the world. As she had suspected he had been trying to protect her as always, but he was doing so based on nothing more than a lie. A lie coming from someone they should have been able to trust.

"You realize that if Booth hadn't already given you a black eye, I would right now?" she leveled a deadly glare at Sweets.

"Uh huh," he replied, actually more scared of Dr. Brennan than he had been of Agent Booth.

"Because of you I went to Guatemala thinking Booth would be back to work within a few days," she said angrily as she began to pace in front of the hapless psychiatrist. "Because of you Booth lied to me, and as a result of that lie I accepted a date with someone I should never have been remotely interested in, and because of you I haven't been crocheting when I could have been since I returned from Guatemala!" she ended on a fierce tone and even more deadly glare.

"Crocheting?" Sweets asked, completely confused on that last one, though he could tell that he had seriously fucked up and Dr. Brennan was furious. Frankly, he was more frightened of Dr. Brennan than Agent Booth.

"Never mind," Bones said almost caustically. She didn't want to deal with his unbelievable stupidity right then. There was something more important to do. "Please leave, Dr. Sweets," she told him, "and don't think that this is the end of this conversation."

Sweets left instantly, grateful that she hadn't slugged him on the other eye. Booth had silently read the material and without saying a word had planted his fist in Sweets' eye. When Sweets had regained consciousness Booth had given him his marching orders. Namely that he was to go and bring all this to Dr. Brennan and let her read what he had. He was so fucked.

Bones agitatedly went to her desk and booted back up her computer. She noted a new e-mail from Booth and opened it quickly. Despite how horrible she felt now about the trip to Guatemala, and accepting a date with Hacker a couple of months before, she had to smile at the note that Booth sent her.

_Bones~ I've been a fucking idiot, and for the last month I've been tortured because of Sweets' bullshit. You're FBI stud is ready, willing, and able to show you the best damn crochet needle in creation, and that bit about the lap dance sure would be appreciated, though a full finish would be hoped for this time instead of just a description. I hope by now that sniveling shit has shown you what he did, so can we please spend some time crocheting tonight? My sanity is on edge at the moment, and can't take much more of the torture you've been meting out lately. You'd give those sick foot sadists a run for their money! So how about it? Booth._

_PS~ FYI, I am more than ready to show you the ultimate experience in cunnilingus, as I am a grand master, if I do say so myself. Just so you'd know._

Bones groaned at that last one. She'd made that one comment during a "torture Booth" session in passing, but now he was using it to torture her. How would she ever be able to work the rest of the day with thoughts of his tongue working its magic on her hot, wet folds? Turnabout was fair play, though, so she figured that if he had finally gotten some backbone, she could dish it back in kind without worrying about having to see to her own needs that night. She hit reply and typed out a quick message. If she had to live through the day after a message like he sent, then he could suffer the time going by as if it were an eternity, too.

_Booth~ I love having a man go down on me, and the idea that you're a grand master has my pussy already soaking my panties! I don't know how I'm going to get through the day without having to masturbate several times, so you better be ready to perform this evening. I'll expect you at my apartment at precisely 7:00. Come right in, and you'll find me in my bedroom, naked, and already warmed up from playing with some toys waiting for you. If you're tongue is as good as you say it is, then I may just show you how much I love performing fellatio. See you then. Bones._

_PS~ I swallow._

_A/N: Now they're both teasing each other, and she gave him a couple of images to suffer with during the day. I can't imagine Booth not being willing to dish it back once he had the true facts, so while it may seem a bit ooc given his skittishness on discussing sex, I can see him doing this via e-mail. The next chapter will be Booth going to her place, and finally getting to "crochet" with Bones. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and hopefully this wasn't too severe on Sweets. If it is, at least it's only a black eye. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm overwhelmed at the response to the last update for this one. Thank you very much for the great reviews. This one is Booth heading over to Bones' apartment. I've split up the evening into two parts. This one is Bones waiting for Booth, and also Booth coming over to the apartment. It gives depth to the characters for this story, which I like to do whenever possible, so it's a bit different than previous chapters. The next chapter will be the long awaited coming together of these two long in denial individuals. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Booth's POV:**_

Booth was driving to Bones' apartment almost in a daze. The whole day had been an eternity once he'd gotten Bones' e-mail, and he remembered the whole thing as he drove on. He'd been in a very important meeting that morning and had set up his cell phone to get all his e-mails, so when his phone vibrated he quickly checked it as he was expecting an important message from Caroline about a search warrant he'd asked for. He'd completely forgotten about the message he'd sent Bones. He hadn't, though, forgotten about slugging Sweets. Now that had been a moment of glory. The little twerp had seriously fucked up the last few months of Booth's big chance to have it all with Bones, and the little guy was just lucky that Bones had waited, despite her one half date with Hacker a couple of months previously. If she'd hooked up with anyone else, actually taken them to bed and then Booth had found out about Sweets' bullshit, then Booth would be in jail for murder right then. As it was Sweets only had a black eye to deal with, and knowing that little shit Daisy was probably waiting to fuck Sweets' brains out in sympathy for his "battle wounds". A black eye which gets you laid to within an inch of your life? No, Sweets wasn't suffering too much, though Booth wished he could hurt him some more. But that message from Bones!? Holy shit! He almost had a heart attack right in the middle of the meeting.

Was it too embarrassing to get a raging hard on in the middle of a meeting with a number of very high ranking FBI assistant and deputy directors? Oh yeah. He squirmed in his chair so damn much to get comfortable that he got a number of wondering glances all through the meeting. God damn what an image Bones' planted in his mind with that message, and especially the PS. Instead of focusing on better inter-agency cooperation he was thinking about Bones giving him a blowjob and _**swallowing**_! How would she do it? Him laying down and her leaning over him? Him standing up and her on her knees? Him sitting down on a couch or easy chair with her on her knees? Maybe even a 69? And don't forget the image of going down on her. God he couldn't wait to taste her for the first time. After the torture of the last month he planned on drawing that part out and making her scream for him to get her off.

Needless to say his entire day was filled with thoughts like that and he got absolutely no work done. By the time five o'clock rolled around he was out of his office like a shot and drove like a bat out of hell to get home and start getting ready. When he got home he took a long shower and pinched himself to make sure that this whole thing was real and not some fucked up fantasy that he would wake up from way too soon. Once the shower was complete he shaved and worked on the hair. Women may spend time on their hair, but they had nothing on Booth when he was on a mission. He wanted perfection when it came to getting some. H cringed when he recalled how Parker had said that Daddy needed to get sexed up to Angela. Well Daddy was going to get sexed up _**this**_ night, but his son with no arm pit hair would not know a damn thing about it, even if he had to tape Bones' (AKA Miss Honesty) mouth shut when the kid asked about their relationship. Once the hair was completely groomed and he'd done a quick inspection of his "highly evolved" body, he nodded once and put on some cologne before getting dressed.

Now what to wear? That shouldn't be too difficult seeing as the clothes would be ripped off within a couple of nanoseconds of gazing at Bones naked on the bed when he arrived, assuming she followed through on her e-mail. But, again, he wanted to look good, so he got out his best Foreigner t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, his belt with his coveted "COCKY" belt buckle attached, his favorite rainbow socks, and finally his best casual leather jacket. A pair of black sneakers topped it all off. Naturally he brought his gun so he could shoot anyone who dared interrupt this historic moment. No one was going to interrupt the festivities and live to tell about it, unless it was one of the Squints, in which case they'd be permanently walking with a severe limp. He liked them, after all. He wasn't sure about Bones' view on protection for this occasion, so he also brought along a large box of condoms just in case. Granted Bones probably had a good stock herself, even if she hadn't had sex in over fifteen months, but he wanted to show her he took his sexual responsibilities seriously.

Pulling up into the empty parking space he always used in her parking garage, he went over his check list one more time. Overnight bag? Check. Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check. Hair brush and styling gel (he'd make sure Bones never saw that one or he'd never hear the end of it)? Check. Large box of condoms? Check and double check! Money for takeout? Check. No way were they going to leave the place once things got started. And finally, the gun. Checkaroony! All was in order and he was good to go. Oh wait. Every one of Bones' novels with the sex scenes flagged for some ideas on what to do for a little variety? Check, check, and triple check on that one. He had some favorite scenes in mind, and as she was a self admitted participant of role playing in the past (though he still thought it was mostly a fucked up way to go about having sex) she shouldn't be too surprised. Now he was ready. He carefully hid the massive hard on while he was in the elevator and when he got to her door he unlocked it with his keys and made his way to the bedroom. He got within a few feet and heard a very sultry moan coming from inside the room. His eyes widened and he went to the partially opened door and looked inside, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

There before him was Bones, naked, on her back, one hand on her left breast and the other manipulating what he was sure was a dildo in and out of her pussy. She had her legs spread and pulled back, knees bent and feet flat on the bed, giving him the perfect view. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Before he could even announce his presence, he heard her call out.

"Are you going to just stand there and make me use this _**fake**_crochet needle, or are you going to get your perfect ass in here and let me enjoy the 'best damn crochet needle in creation'?" she said in what had to be the sexiest tone of voice he'd ever heard in his life.

_**Bones' POV:**_

Bones lay on her bed languidly playing with herself as she waited for Booth to arrive. She had selected her favorite dildo from her collection of sex toys and was now slowly stroking it in and out of her very wet pussy. The full, stretched feel of it was intoxicating, though she knew that the real thing was so much more fulfilling. For fifteen months, which still shocked her, she had not had a man inside of her. Instead she had used that time to rebuild her close friendship with Booth in the aftermath of her attempting to have two boyfriends and then her horrific mistake regarding Jared. In that time she'd come to realize something that she had known all along, but buried deep inside of her mind: that she wanted to be with Booth, and that she was indeed in love with him. She'd decided, though, that she wanted him to make the first move as he had to get beyond his damn line before she would even consider something more with him. She'd almost ruined everything by wanting a child with Booth as the father, but only through artificial insemination. His brain tumor and the time since then had only confirmed her feelings for him. Now her perseverance was about to pay off. As she built up her arousal she thought back on her day.

The e-mail she had sent him had been a spur of the moment thing, but it had paid off. His response had been pretty humorous.

_Bones~ Please do not send me X-rated e-mails while I am in a meeting with almost every boss I have. Getting a hard on during a discussion on inter-agency cooperation is not a good thing. They may just think I get off on that shit and make me a fucking bureaucrat! As to your time frame I will show up at exactly 7:00. Then you'll be able to see that you are woefully misinformed about me being a prude. I can crochet with the best of them, Bones. Now I just have to figure out how to get back to my office with no one knowing I'm hard as a fucking rock. You women are so damn lucky you don't have crochet needles to have to deal with in public! Booth._

_PS~ Make sure everyone knows that interruptions will not be tolerated this night. The Grand Master needs some privacy in order to do his best work, after all. That and the hottest woman in creation (that means you, Bones, by the way.)._

That mention of him considering himself a Grand Master had sent a thrill coursing through her. She loved having her pussy eaten, and from the sounds of it Booth was enthusiastic about doing so. While the lovers she'd had in the past had gone down on her, and a few of them had actually been pretty good at it, they had all seemed like it was a chore rather than a pleasure. Booth was obviously different and she could hardly wait to have him performing cunnilingus on her.

As she had predicted, the day had seemed like an eternity. Angela had, thankfully, ignored her continual shifting in her seat during the meeting that they'd had about some work to be done the following week. Ordinarily Angela was very perceptive and would have asked who she was going to be bedding that night if she was so antsy. She was proud of herself, though. Only once had she taken the opportunity to slip into the bathroom that she had in her office and use the small rabbit vibe that she had in her purse to bring herself to a small orgasm to relieve some of the pressure. Not that she couldn't have done that a few more times considering how aroused she was, but she'd exercised some restraint.

On the way home she'd stopped at the drug store and bought a good size box of condoms. Not knowing if Booth would bring any with him, though she was fairly sure he would as it was Booth she was talking about, but she decided to play it safe and get some to make sure. She had used the last condom she had bought fifteen months ago the last time she was with the deep sea welder and since she had made the decision after that to simply wait for Booth to be ready to take things further between them, she hadn't bought any more to restock what she normally had available in her bedside drawer with her sex toys. It wasn't that she didn't want to enjoy Booth without any barriers, but something told her that Booth would want to wait on that as it would be a sign of respect and also a desire to make sure that this was really happening, that they were more than just a playful fling. It was a groundless fear, but she knew that she had hurt Booth over the years with her numerous lovers and the casual attitude she had regarding sex, so she could understand why he would possibly be nervous. Add in what Sweets had done and she was surprised that they were at this point.

When she got home it was almost 5:30, so she cleaned up the apartment a bit, though it was hardly in need of any cleaning as she was very fastidious about maintaining a clean home, and then settled in for an hour long soak in her bathtub. The hot water and the lavender scented bath oils helped to calm her somewhat. Outside of the high level of arousal she'd been feeling all day, she had also been nervous. Not nervous about having a sexual encounter with Booth, as she was hardly nervous about sex anyway, but more nervous about the possible effects on their professional partnership. While she had always disagreed about the Line, and had only grudgingly acquiesced to it (silently, of course), she had to admit that no matter how close they were, the possibility of this affecting their partnership had been one factor in her feigning ignorance of what was between them all these years. As she let the scented water ease her tension, she realized that this was Booth she was going to be with, and he would never let anything harm their professional partnership. Looking at her clock she noticed that it was 6:30. Reluctantly, as the bath felt so wonderful, she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She'd kept her hair up, so a quick run through with a brush and her hair was ready. Outside of dabbing on some mild perfume, she was not ready to have him arrive.

It wasn't so difficult. Not after the e-mail she had sent him that morning. Opening the top drawer of her bedside bureau she took out her favorite dildo and a small bottle of lubricant, noting that she needed to get some more lubricant soon as she was almost out. A smile crossed her face at the thought of possibly taking Booth with her to a sex shop to make the purchase. That would be an interesting experience! Laying down on the bed she applied a reasonable amount of lubricant to the dildo, though her own natural lubrication would be more than enough she was certain, and began to run the toy along the cleft of her pussy, reengaging her arousal, letting it grow and build. After a short time of enjoying this she heard her front door open and smiled. He was here. Reaching down and opening herself, she slid the dildo deep inside of her and began to move it in and out, loving the feel of the penetration and the full feeling of it. Lifting on hand, she started playing with one breast and she let out a moan. A slight movement caught her eye and she knew he had just come upon the scene and was probably on the verge of a stroke. When he didn't do anything, she decided to make her desires clear.

"Are you going to just stand there and make me use this _**fake**_crochet needle, or are you going to get your perfect ass in here and let me enjoy the 'best damn crochet needle in creation'?" she asked him in the sexiest voice she could muster, which wasn't too difficult seeing as she had a good sized dildo inside of her at that very moment and she was pinching and pulling on her engorged nipple. Now it was just a matter of seeing what he was going to do.

_A/N: Here's the buildup and introspection. I hope that you all enjoyed this one and I promise the next one is the smut and the real action after all the torture that Booth has had to suffer. Once again thank you for all the incredible reviews and support on this one. I am having a great time writing it. All the best, Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_This one will be a little longer than prior chapters as this is the payoff for Bones after all the hard work she'd put into making Booth come to some semblance of reality I hope that all the buildup was worth the wait. Thank you for all the reviews thus far. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones slowly pulled the large dildo out of her pussy, disappointed at the empty feel it left her with as she did so, but she knew that Booth would fill her up again soon. She smiled at that thought. A real cock was better than a fake one any day, so the momentary disappointment was well worth it. She laid her legs flat on the bed, spread apart, and lifted herself up on her forearms, using her elbows to hold her up so she could see the room. Her door opened further to reveal a shell shocked Booth. Her smile widened as she looked him up and down, loving what he was wearing, but she really loved the straining bulge in Booth pants. She unconsciously licked her lips at the thought of that lovely appendage without any covering.

Booth for his part was rooted to his spot just inside her bedroom door. He'd imagined Bones naked many times over the years, and none of his many thousands of fantasies and dreams even came close to how incredible a naked Bones actually was. Her full breasts were perfect, topped with nicely darkened tinged nipples, fully erect and aroused by the looks of them. Her perfectly toned, yet deliciously feminine body was a sight to behold. He'd always been a leg man, and while her ass had always captured his attention considering how often he had been forced to watch her bend over, or crouch down at a crime scene, her legs had always intrigued him. He'd seen her in a bathing suit, or sometimes a bikini, enough times to be in love with those long legs of hers. And last, but certainly not least considering that he was a guy after all, was that absolutely divine sight: her pussy which was shaved bare on her labia with a neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair above her cleft. The labia were reddened from arousal, and he could see the sheen of moisture that her arousal had produced.

Bones smirked at Booth and his expression as he spent entirely too much time looking over her body. Oh she loved the attention that he was lavishing on her with his eyes, and could honestly admit that his obvious approval meant more to her than such looks had ever meant from any other man she'd been with, but she was too turned on to be patient for long. She'd had to resort to teasing him mercilessly in order to get them to this point, so she wanted her reward!

"Booth," she purred. She may be impatient, but she was damn well going to use all her weapons, including a sexy voice that drew any statements out.

"Yeah?" he mindlessly replied, his eyes glued on all of her sexy form.

"Either you get those damn clothes off and give me something real to play with, or I'm going to simply go back to my friend over there," she nodded at the dildo on her bedside bureau, "in order to have my pleasure tonight."

She watched in amusement as he practically ripped off all his clothes and kicked off his boots before making a beeline straight to the side of her bed. She made a mental note to undress him herself the next time. A lover of all aspects of sex, she especially enjoyed the buildup of her arousal as she undressed a man, and given such a perfect body to work with, she would make stripping Booth a deliciously slow artistic endeavor. As it was, her breath was taken away as she saw him naked for the second time ever, though this was much more enjoyable as he was right next to her, sporting a long, thick erection, and she was about to have sex with him instead of foolishly wasting such a golden opportunity like she did the last time.

Bones raked her eyes up and down his form, and she almost decided that she would begin with giving him a long, sensual blowjob to begin with, but she was too intrigued with that "Grand Master" comment he'd issued on his cunnilingus skills, so she buried her inclination to perform fellatio on him so she could have him go down on her first. With such a mouth watering cock to work with it was difficult to keep focused on her plan, but she managed somehow. She did, though, reach out and slowly give his cock one long stroke to get a feel for it. Magnificent! She planned to spend a lot of time working her way all over his body when it was her turn to give him oral pleasure.

"Now is that the best, or what?" Booth asked smugly. He was not going to give even a hint of prudishness on this night, and if he had to, he would give the greatest acting performance of his life when it came to his comfort/discomfort on discussing sexual subjects. Otherwise with as forceful and blunt as Bones could be he'd be blushing every five seconds.

It was, but she wasn't going to let him know that quite yet. She'd never had a man whose cock was both so long and so thick like this all at once. She'd had plenty of men who were one or the other over the years, but she knew that he would make her feel things she'd only fantasized about.

"It's got potential, but we haven't done any crocheting, yet," she told him with a wicked smile. "And before we get to that, I believe you mentioned something about being a Grand Master? I think that calls for a really thorough demonstration of such skill. After all, I need to make sure that such a boast can be taken seriously, Booth."

The last month had been a lot of fun, in her opinion, seeing how worked up she could get him, and also how much the buildup would affect their eventual coming together. She wanted to maintain that level of buildup, and she was enjoying the results. The flare of his nostrils, the ragged edge to his breathing, the darkening of his eyes, and the slight twitch of his hands as they struggled to behave all told her that she was succeeding in what she was attempting to accomplish. It had the beneficial side effect of making her extremely aroused, as well, so, as Booth would say in one of his sports metaphors that she now understood, she was batting a thousand.

Booth almost had to pinch himself once more to make sure that this was real. Psychological torture was one thing, and she had proven herself the master at it this past month, but to continue to do so when the main event was about to commence was a whole new level of torture. He was determined, though, to control himself and not lose control to quickly. If nothing else, Bones deserved to know that he was completely different from all the other men she'd ever been with. He grinned as he moved to the foot of the bed and began to work his way up towards her, taking the time to tease her by giving her legs some attention. He could play the sexual torture game, too.

Bones wanted to scream at him to get with it and get his lips, fingers, and tongue where she wanted them. There was no denying that the attention he was paying to her legs felt wonderful, and was enhancing her arousal exponentially, but damn it! She wanted to see just how much of a Grand Master he was at eating pussy! That PS comment at the end of his e-mail had stuck within her mind all day long and she wanted her reward for not having rushed to the Hoover Building and flung herself down on his desk for a personal demonstration that morning! Hmm. That sounded like a wonderful idea. She'd have to think about that one as a nice surprise one day when he wasn't expecting her to drop by. But first things first.

"Booth?" she said as she pulled herself up on her elbows again, looking down on him with a feral look. He'd reached her inner thighs, but he wasn't yet where she wanted him.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes riveted to a very specific piece of her anatomy. The scent of her arousal had him almost drunk his mind was so fogged up. The heat radiating off her her center was incredible.

"If you don't start showing me those Grand Master skills in short order I will impose a no touching policy on you and you'll be relegating to watching me pleasure myself and nothing more," she growled.

"And that's so bad?" he teased back. What guy wouldn't love watching a beautiful woman pleasuring herself?

"_**NOTHING**_ else, Booth," she said, the growl deepening. She had to admit, though, that his enthusiasm for teasing and pleasing her was much more than any other man she'd been with in the past had ever shown her. One day soon, when she wasn't so damn aroused, she would allow him to spend a lot of time down there getting to know her extremities. From what she had experienced thus far, he would be perfect to give her long sensual massages. "Need I say more?" she asked with an arched brow.

Booth grinned up at her. He let his right hand shift so his fingers glided along the cleft of her pussy, rubbing in a circular motion with light pressure when he reached her clit. Not enough to do anything serious, but enough to let her know that he was taking charge. In his mind, he was in shock. He had his hand on Bones in a most intimate manner. He made another mental note to give Sweets another black eye for having delayed this momentous occasion with all his bullshit. Letting his other hand join the right, he spread her labia open and gazed upon the unfolding treasure that lay hidden by them. His eyes widened as he took on the sight and smell, loving the wildly erotic scent she had when aroused. Leaning his head forward he let his tongue swipe along the sensitive tissues from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around her clit before taking the bundle of nerves in his mouth and suckling powerfully. He was definitely in charge for this!

Bones fell back on her back, her head slowly moving from side to side as Booth gave her exactly what she'd been waiting for. She lifted her hands to her breasts and began massaging them as well as pinching and pulling her nipples in time with the pressure he was exerting on her clit. Before she'd even began to get into it all she felt a deep tremor before a small orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes snapped open, she lifted her head to down on him as he continued his oral assault. At the same time she could feel the tight coil building again deep in her abdomen. She'd never cum so quickly before, and now she was building to another orgasm. Now this was new. Most of the guys she'd been with had quickly moved onto the next item on the agenda, mainly fellatio, when she'd had an orgasm from cunnilingus, but Booth just kept right on orally pleasing her. She lay back down and let herself get lost in the sensations, letting out a pleased gasp when she felt him slide a thick finger inside of her. She clenched her inner walls as tightly as she could around the digit and rhythmically clenched and unclenched herself.

Booth spent the next hour getting to know all her secrets when it came to how she liked cunnilingus performed. If the moans, groans, and screams were anything to go by he'd done rather well. His hair was a little the worse for wear, though. At one point she had been so in the moment that she grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth tightly against her, all the while just about pulling said hair out by the roots. That had just about caused him to scream out in pain. Having your hair pulled with that much ferocity hurt! Finally after one last powerful orgasm he felt her go limp, her breathing heavy and deep. He slowly slid his fingers out of her and took one last, lingering swipe at her tender tissues with his tongue before pulling himself up alongside of her, gazing down on her flushed face and heaving chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Bones' mind was reeling. She couldn't remember how many orgasms she'd had in the last hour, but knew it was more than six, and she had the feeling that it was closer to ten if she was to try and recall every single one of them, each more powerful than the last. She could still feel slight tremors coursing through her body as she felt him come up alongside of her. Her whole body felt like jell-o.

"Ready to confirm me as a Grand Master?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his lips. When she cracked her eyes open to look at him he waggled his brows in amusement.

"You are never leaving this bed, Seeley Booth," she told him, her eyes still glazed from such an onslaught of pleasure. She noticed his hair all out of place and chuckled. "Sorry about your hair," she continued chuckling.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't practically ripped it out by the roots, Bones," he said wit a shake of his head. He wondered if styling gel would be enough to get it back in shape again.

"I should severely hurt you, you know," she told him.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"That fucking line kept me from enjoying that mouth and tongue of yours for the last three years," she said directly with a small amount of venom. "And then your lie a few months ago about the kind of love you had for me prevented us from being here then."

"Now I admit to being a complete idiot three years ago, Bones, but a few months ago that was all Sweets' fault, the fucking little mood killer," he defended himself.

"And you were an idiot for listening to him and not talking to me about what he'd told you," she shot back, though she was not trying to get into a fight. She'd made her fair share of mistakes concerning them since he'd drawn that ridiculous line, starting with Sully, and then continuing with all the men since then. But it was his line that was the catalyst for all that had happened and prevented them from being here like this a long time before. Thus she logically felt that despite her own faults, the primary blame for the decided lack of pleasure the last three years was squarely on Booth's shoulders. She was going to make sure that she got some good digs at him over it for a long time to come.

"I gave him a black eye, though," he pointed out gamely, and he added a tweak to one of her nipples to maybe distract her from this line of talk. There were other things on the agenda that were more important, after all.

Bones reached up and pulled him down for a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, which only intensified her arousal. "You should have blackened the other one, too," she mumbled as she continued kissing him. And then the Booth's cell phone rang.

"_**FUCK**_!!!" they both shouted at the same time.

_A/N: Grand Master or no? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's cruel what I did on the last of it, but guess who calls? I think you'll enjoy the next one. I'm hoping to have it ready tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for all the reviews on this ongoing story. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_Now you get to find out who had the courage to actually call them in the middle of the festivities. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews on the last chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth angrily grabbed his cell phone from the floor where it had fallen out of his pants pocket when he'd practically ripped off his clothes over an hour before. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID before flipping the phone open.

"I've got a gun and know how to use it so this better be damn important since you're interrupting my crocheting!" he said in a really angry and frustrated tone. He looked over at Bones and saw her trying not to laugh at his use of the word "crocheting", all the while running her eyes all over his naked form.

"_I hope it's with that gorgeous Bone Lady of yours, Shrimp_," Hank Booth said with a gruff voice. "_Because if it's not, then you and I are going to have a serious talk about seeing what's right in front of your nose_."

Booth closed his eyes in mortification. He wanted nothing more than to have this all be a bad dream and he would wake up any minute alone in his bed. Cracking an eye open he knew it was real.

"Pops?" he asked. He watched Bones' eyes widen, and then crinkle in pure amusement. Fuck! It was like having your parents walk in on you when you finally get to go all the way with a girl! Then he noticed something. Looking down he saw that his colossal hard on, which moments before had been more than ready to continue the party, had taken a serious nose dive. God how fucking humiliating!!!

"_Of course it's me_," Pops replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

Booth looked in horror as Bones quickly reached over and grabbed the cell phone from his hands and spoke to Pops. When he tried to get it back, she simply slapped his hand and pointed to the other side of the bed. Booth knew who was now in charge, so he sat on the bed next to Bones. He just knew that the torture was about to continue.

"Hello, Hank," Bones said with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"_I'm just fine, Sweetheart_," Hank told her with a softer form of his gruff voice. "_I see you finally got my Grandson to get his head out of his ass_."

"It took quite a bit of effort, but I finally have a very good _**unobstructed** _view of that perfect ass of his," Bones said with a delighted chuckle at her own wit.

"_BONES_!!!" Booth hissed as he tried, again without success, to get the cell phone back. He just knew that he should have turned off the damn cell phone, but then he remembered that Pops knew both of Bones' phone numbers and if she had turned off her cell phone, then Pops would have called her land line. He would have been so screwed regardless.

"_So was the crocheting what you'd been hoping for_?" Hank asked, curious, but more concerned that Seeley's lady be happy.

"We haven't really gotten to the actual crocheting, yet, but Booth has been showing me some of his _other_ crochet related skills," she said enigmatically, noting Booth's absolute look of horror on his face. "In fact, he suggested it this morning, calling himself a Grand Master at the more _oral_ aspect of crocheting."

Booth just knew that Pops would be giving him shit about this for the rest of his life. This was beyond torture! Then his mortification was complete at the next words out of Bones' mouth.

"I must say, though, I am very anxious to begin our crocheting together as his crochet needle is the most impressive I've ever seen," she told Hank, loving the increasingly horrified look on Booth's face.

"_So when are the two of you crocheting partners going to come visit an old man_?" Hank asked. He was also pretty interested in giving Shrimp some shit about all this. The boy really needed to loosen up.

Bones looked over at Booth, and then down at the crochet needle in question. She frowned at the rather limp state. "I'm not sure, Hank, but I do know that we'll be busy crocheting for the next couple of days, at least. He has a lot of lost crocheting time to make up for," she said with a pointed look at Booth, who blushed deep red. She listened to Hank for a moment more and got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Oh yes, he knows full well what's expected of him, but if his oral crocheting is any indication, there's nothing to worry about." She held out the phone to Booth. "He wants to speak with you," she told Booth happily as the man looked at the phone as if it was a poisonous snake.

Booth took the phone reluctantly and held it up to his ear. "Hi Pops," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't much.

"_I'll give you shit some other time, Shrimp_," Hank said with real warmth in his voice.

"I'm _really_ looking forward to it, Pops," Booth said with some real sarcasm. Like a fucking root canal!

"_Now listen, Seeley_," Hank said, using the boy's name to make sure the seriousness shone through. "_Except for Parker, that special lady is the best thing to ever happen to you. Like I said, all you need is inside that heart of yours. Don't be a fool and mess this up. That lady depends on you too much to let that happen_._ It's not just your life that's depending on this, it's hers, too. Just make sure you treat her right, or you'll be answering to me._"

"I know, Pops," Booth said a bit more calmly. He looked over at Bones, who was watching him with curiosity, but also with a smile that told him all was right in their world.

"_Now get back to work, Shrimp, and remember. Plenty of fluids and food_," Hank told him. "_You need to keep your strength up for all the crocheting you're going to be doing_!"

"POPS!" Booth managed to squeak out. This was worse than the Birds and the Bees talk his Mother had given to him when he was twelve!

"_Lighten up, Shrimp_," Hank laughed. "_You're worse than an old minister's wife! I'll see you two in a couple of days. Love you._"

"Love you, Pops," Booth said as he hung up, looking at the phone. "God that was embarrassing!" he said as he put the phone on the bureau. "And you didn't help, Bones," he said with a mock glare. He couldn't be pissed at her, though. He still wanted to crochet, after all, if nothing else, but he loved her too much to be mad over some joking around, no matter how mortifying.

"It could have been worse," Bones grinned evilly.

"Oh?" he asked, not liking that grin one bit.

"I could have decided to blow you when you answered the phone," she said as she pushed him back, her hand going right for his cock which was now showing a bit more life.

"Pops would laugh his ass off every time he sees me if you'd have done that," Booth groaned, sending a silent prayer upstairs thanking the Big Guy that he'd been spared that humiliation. He shifted back and sat up to look at her, his back against the headboard. He watched as she lay down in front of him, between his legs, her hand going back to his erection. She had a wicked look in her eyes as she focused all her attention on his cock. He gulped, knowing that his own bit of torture that he'd dished out when he went down on her was certainly going to be given back.

"I wouldn't worry about that, if I were you," she said as she looked up at him with a smile as she stroked him languidly. She had shifted forward on her front until she was within inches of his straining erection, her forearms on his thighs as she took in his scent, and enjoyed the feel of him in her hands.

"Not worry about being too embarrassed to look Pops in the eye ever again???" he asked, still working on the prior problem, despite his fear, but overwhelming eagerness, of what she had planned for him.

"No," she said as she ran her tongue along the underside of his length, loving the unique taste of Seeley Booth. "I'd be more worried about what I'm about to do to you," she smirked as she took him into her mouth and began to deeply felate him as his head rolled back and a deep moan escaped his lips. She began to hum in pleasure as she heard that. This was going to be fun!

_A/N: I wanted to have this as a quick one where we have some fun with the interruption and a small hint of Bones taking charge. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I will have the next chapter, the really smutty one, posted tomorrow at some point. I'm late today on this one as I only just got in from a late day at work and only now had the chance to post this. Thanks again for the great reviews. Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_Now for some smut! I'm glad that the last chapter was enjoyed by all of you and I loved all of the reviews.. Sometimes a fun break in the action is good for something different, and Pops is always a good character to have some interaction with. Now back to the main event. A fair warning to begin with, though. I use this scene as a way to let loose the anger and negative feelings that had to have built up over the three years since he drew the line and in the few months since he lied to her about how he loved her. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was about ready to scream. He'd never been so worked up in his whole life, and the worst part was that Bones was causing all this. Granted, she was giving him the blowjob of a lifetime, but she was working him up, and just before the reward, she would slow it down and he would be back to square one. He realized that he'd spent an hour or so going down on Bones, but at least she'd had a number of orgasms to keep her going. What did he get? Not one. Nope. Not a one and now his cock and balls were almost in agony, though he had to be honest and say that her talented mouth felt like heaven on him. He refused to even think about how she got so skillful, or with whom, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Oh Christ! Now she was starting with the humming again.

"Uh, Bones?" he said in a very ragged groan.

Bones let his cock slide out of her mouth, though she continued stroking him with her hand. "Yes?" she asked, a knowing grin on her face. He was so close, and his explosion would be powerful. After he had taken such exquisite charge of her while he ate her out, she had decided that she needed to show him that she could take charge just as thoroughly.

"Uh, I let you have your reward, how about letting me now?" he stammered. It should be illegal to he as good as she was at this. He made a note to find Sully and thank him for giving Bones some practice, and then beat the shit out of him for the same reason. At least that was one schmuck that would suffer for having been with Bones and then hurting her. Maybe he'd look up the deep sea welder, too, while he was at it. And maybe some of the others he knew about. He shook his head. He had more important things to concentrate on at the moment than her previous lovers he'd love to kick the shit out of.

"But I'm having so much fun, Booth," she purred in the most sultry tone she had. The glazed look in Booth's eyes that formed when he heard her tone was proof that she was on the right track.

"Bones," he squeaked, mortified that his voice was moving up a few octaves, "I'm dying here and if you want to be able to actually crochet tonight, I need some relief or I'm going to pass out from pain."

"All you had to do was ask," she chuckled as she took him in her mouth again and began a rapid bobbing of her head. She created as much suction as she could, all the while using her tongue as deftly as she could to create some more friction. After only a minute or so more, she could feel him swell in her mouth and lengthen, then he began to cum powerfully. She rapidly swallowed all he had to offer, letting herself savor him, and then she slowly spent time suckling him softly as he softened before letting him slip from her mouth. She moved up alongside of him and curled up against him, letting her mouth nuzzle against his neck as he caught his breath. She breathed in the heady scent of his pheromones as well as the sweat from such exertion. There was no way she'd ever tire of the scent of him, regardless of the particular scent.

"Is my torture over?" he asked.

"Don't you dare try and say you didn't enjoy every second of that," she replied cheekily. She knew she had pressed it by making him stay on the precipice so long, but it did make for a much more powerful orgasm and most men enjoyed that, despite the anxiousness created, and the discomfort.

"Never said I didn't," he told her. "But now I have to get a second wind before I can even think of crocheting."

Bones smiled widely as she curled into him closer. She wasn't a cuddler by nature when with a lover, but Booth, as in all things, was a real exception. She wanted all the things with him that she had normally shunned in a sexual relationship in the past. Even the dreaded concept of "love" was becoming a quantifiable idea for her. The idea that she had worn him out by just giving him a blowjob, even if it was a long and very drawn out one, excited her to no end. She reached down to fondle him, but he took her hand and pulled it up to his chest.

"Hey!" she protested. She wanted to play with her new "toy" damn it!

"Sorry, Bones, but Little Seeley down there is a bit raw at the moment and needs a bit of time before he can handle being touched," Booth smirked.

"Little Seeley isn't so '_**little**_', Booth," she told him with an admiring sigh as she looked at the appendage in question. Even flaccid the thing was a sight to behold in her opinion. She chuckled as she remembered the phone call from Pops.

"What's so funny?" he asked, stifling a yawn. He definitely did not want to show any signs of being tired as she would become even more wicked considering he was still, obviously, on thin ice over the whole line idiocy and the lie of a few months before.

"I was just thinking what you would have done if it had been Parker on the phone when you answered it like you did, instead of Hank," she continued laughing at the mental image she had just produced of that.

"Oh, God," Booth shuddered at the thought. Now that would have been a disaster. He would have been on the receiving end of an onslaught of questions about what he was doing crocheting; real crocheting, not sex crocheting. How humiliating would that have been? "It's all your fault, Bones," he told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_**MY**_ fault?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Booth smiled. "Of course," he told her. "If you weren't so incredibly hot I wouldn't have been so distracted when I answered the phone."

For one of the rare times in her life she blushed at a compliment on her beauty. With Booth she could be sure he meant every word, despite it being part of a joking banter. "You're unbelievably distracting, too, Booth," she informed him. "Now I'm going to give you one hour to rest up, and then I expect this crocheting party to continue."

"I might need a bit more than an hour, Bones," Booth told her as he looked down on Little Seeley with some concern. Little or not, he felt like every nerve down there was on fire.

"One hour, Booth," she told him, distracting him with a kiss. "Then I expect the _**real**_ crocheting to begin." She settled down with her head on his chest as she noticed him fall asleep almost instantly. She knew he was able to fall asleep on a dime, so it must be the military training. She decided to spend the next hour taking a slow visual inventory of his body. Naturally, she liked what she saw.

His form was perfect in her opinion. The pectorals and abs on him were well developed and toned, but not freakishly so. The light skin color, with just a hint of a tan, was a delight to look at when contrasted with her own skin. His legs were long and muscular, again not freakishly so. Finally her attention focused on his cock. She'd spent an hour going down on him in return for the hour he'd spent orally pleasuring her, and knew that organ intimately, but this was a visual admiration of it. It was long and thick, even while flaccid. She memorized each line and vein along with the firm curves all along it. His scrotum was of good size and she knew his balls were also of good size. While she made her visual inspection, she kept cursing herself and him for all the lost time the last three years since he'd made up that ridiculous line. There was one part of him, though, that she spent a great deal of time in introspection on. His scar that was the remnants of Pam Nunan shooting him almost 20 months previously. The agony of those two weeks when she thought Booth was dead came back to her and she took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't usually dwell on what losing him would do to her, but every time she thought of when he was shot she couldn't help but remember those two weeks.

Even though it had only been about 35 minutes she couldn't wait any longer. Her thoughts about his fake death made her want to have him. Reaching down, she let her hand slowly feel his cock, enjoying the warm feel of it, and the smooth texture, interrupted only by the few veins running along its length. He grew hard from her silent ministrations and then she looked up at his face. She smiled. He was still asleep. Moving quickly, she straddled his hips and positioned him at her entrance, slowly sinking down on him, letting herself groan quietly, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the full, stretched feeling that he created within her. She was thrilled to finally have him inside of her, and she began a slow movement of her hips, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles instead of moving up and down on his length. It was fun to see how long she could keep this up before he woke up and realized what was happening. The thought of him possibly waking her up with something equally enjoyable spurred her on.

"That is so unfair, Bones," Booth groaned as he woke up to find himself buried inside of her while she rode him. Not that he disliked being with her, but come on! He would have liked to be wide awake when he entered her for the very first time! The he quickly glanced at the clock as he let loose another groan as she clenched down on him really hard. "A little impatient?" he asked.

"My patience was gone three years ago," she growled with a gleam in her eyes. "The only mistake I made was listening to that nonsense about a line."

Bones began to slide up and down his length, constantly using her inner muscles to add to his pleasure, and hers. The rim of his cock head kept sliding against her g-spot, sending deep tremors coursing through her as she rode him. She let herself get more aggressive and let herself grind hard against him as she literally slammed herself down on him for each down stroke.

"Three years of you talking about making love, breaking the laws of physics, incredible kisses under the Mistletoe, your jealousy when I was with a man yet you wouldn't claim me for yourself," she talked on, listing the things that had her so fucking angry over the last three years. She kept slamming herself down on him, making him feel her power and desire as much as was humanly possible while she continued her rant. "And then when you finally tell me you love me, you go and lie to me about how you love me!" she slammed herself down one last time as she exploded in a powerful orgasm.

Bones let herself come down slowly from the ecstasy that she'd just experienced, all the while keeping her eyes fixated in his. She wanted him to know what the last three years had done. There were many good things about those years, but there was also a lot of mistakes and guilt that were attached as a result of his line, and then later his lie. She was ready for this, and wanted to begin something lifelong with him, but he needed to understand what he had caused, despite her own mistakes along the way. When the tremors were merely minor ripples, she began to slowly slide up and down his length again. She was shocked, though, when she suddenly found herself on her back with Booth above her, still deep inside of her.

"And you think the last three years were easy for me, Bones?" he asked as he began a powerful stroke of his own, though much more consistent and even. "You dated Sully! You had a number of one night stands while Zack was in Iraq all the while you stayed away from me like it was my fault he went over there! You said kissing me was like kissing your brother! You went out with two guys at the same time going to the opera with one and then coming home to use the other one as a glorified dildo! And then you went out with my brother and made me feel like a loser!"

Bones matched him stroke for stroke as she moved her hips in time with his pounding in and out of her. She was enjoying the frantic, rough quality of the sex, and she was also glad to finally have both of them let loose the anger and painful emotions that they each held from the last three years. She felt like they were getting rid of all of that so they could start a relationship with a clean slate. She also knew that their lovemaking after this would be slow and loving, with no anger involved. In many ways it was comforting to know that their sex life would likely be a replay of their deep friendship. Going at it tooth and nail on something important or inconsequential, and then head out for drinks and quality time just talking.

Booth was shocked at how fierce he was acting, but something told him that this was a good thing. A lot of anger and emotions had been bottled up inside both of them for a long time just festering. For it to come out when they finally got to the point of having a sexual relationship made sense in a bizarre way. He kept pounding into her as hard as he could, all the while he told her what he felt. When he had ended his tirade she shocked him by demanding that he keep on fucking her hard and deep. He wasn't about to argue with her on that and he did as she ordered. He felt himself getting close to losing it and warned her. She'd started this without putting a condom on him and he was just coherent enough to realize it.

"I don't care," she said bluntly. "Cum inside of me," she told him. "I want all of you," she added as she felt him lengthen and swell as he exploded as he heard her words. She felt the hot spurts of his semen deep inside her pussy and she moaned in pleasure, then let loose with a scream as she came one more time as he slammed into her a final time and held himself still as he finished cumming.

Booth slumped forward and rolled to his side as he slipped from inside of her. It took him a moment to catch his breath. He looked at her when he opened his eyes to find her looking at him. She was breathing heavy, and the sweat on her skin gave her a glistening sheen. "Are you okay, Bones?" he asked, almost terrified that he may have hurt her.

Bones nodded her head. "I think this is what we've needed to do for a long time," she told him softly. "We both needed to let it all out." She offered a bit of a smirk. "Besides which, I enjoy a bit of rough sex now and then."

Booth chuckled. "I know that now," he replied. "Are we okay?" he asked.

Bones nodded again. "We've always been 'okay' Booth," she observed. "We just spent three years hiding from what we should have had. We both made mistakes, and for my own, I'm sorry. I won't apologize for seeing to my sexual needs, Booth, but I can apologize for not making you see that it was you who I wanted, not those other men."

"I was an idiot," he groaned as he pulled her into his arms, her head laying on his chest.

"Yes, you were," Bones teased as she pinched his side.

"You do realize this is for keeps, don't you?" he asked her, slightly nervous. "No going back to the way we were?"

"I know," she replied. She was tempted to call him "honey", or some other corny term of endearment, but she thought about it for a minute and realized that when she called him Booth and he called her Bones, they were already using a very deep term of endearment for each other. The short conversation about nicknames she'd had with Angela some time back now made a lot more sense. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Let's get some rest, Booth," she suggested. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up for, and you still need to show me that we can break the laws of physics." She yawned and put her head back down on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Her body needed some rest, after all.

_A/N: Emotions can be set loose with something as simple as a word. In this case I had Bones let her emotions loose upon hearing the word "impatient". It made for an energetic round of sex, but I can see them having something like this happening as they work through the pitfalls of the past. It also makes sense given the torture she'd subjected him to the last month, and also that very day once they began to have some fun. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
